Quando Acontece
by Miss Santanna
Summary: Uma manhã sempre pode trazer surpresas e alegrias. PWP. 2x1


**Quando Acontece**

**Aviso:** contém cenas mais picantes do que uma fic normal. Se não gosta de lemon vai procurar outra fic!

Corro o meu dedo sobre seu rosto como em todas as manhãs. Posso sentir o seu perfume não importando a distancia. Uma fragrância leve e só sua.

Levanto-me de vagar sem mexer muito na cama, não quero acordar esse anjo ao meu lado. Beijo de leve seu rosto e encaro os olhos fechados. As duas ametistas mais preciosas encontram-se embaixo dessas pálpebras.

Passo a mão de leve por sua bochecha agradecendo mentalmente por ter você ao meu lado. Não ache que eu não me sinto bom o suficiente para você. Eu tenho meus atrativos e você sabe disso até melhor do que eu. Na verdade, foi você mesmo quem me ajudou a vê-los. Não sou mais aquele soldado que lhe perguntava o que você poderia comigo. Sou o soldado que agradece por tê-lo como companhia perfeita.

Abro a porta do nosso quarto e sigo para o banheiro, retirando minhas roupas e deixando que a água lave meu corpo. Eu podia sentir uma ardência em determinados pontos de minhas costas. "Ossos do ofício" você diria. Sorrio, lembrando de todas as coisas que você fez comigo ontem.

Tremo ao pensar que nos dedos que corriam por meu corpo. Toda vez uma adoração completa vista em seus olhos. Logo os meus seguem o mesmo caminhos que o seus fizeram me fazendo suspirar e fechar os olhos. Ainda tenho a imagem do seu corpo que deixei na cama. A pele branca em um contraste com a seda preta dos lençóis.

Sinto meu corpo enrijecer ao visualizar a cena na minha frente. Meus dedos seguem mais para baixo e toco meu membro imaginando que aquela mão fosse a sua. Encosto minhas costas na parede do Box esperando conseguir algum apoio enquanto a água quente ainda cai sobre meu torso.

Gemo com os movimentos rápidos, minha respiração cada vez mais rápida e descompassada. Só de pensar na fricção de nossos corpos enquanto o gemíamos cada vez mais alto... Que loucura.

Berro seu nome enquanto meu corpo desliza ao chão frio. Suspiro fundo e sorrio ao ver o estado lastimável que só o pensamento em você faz comigo.

Levanto-me, fecho o chuveiro após conseguir me lavar e me preparo para sair quando vejo você encostado a porta com um olhar nublado que eu conhecia muito bem.

"Brincando sozinho? Poderia ter me chamado para te ajudar nesse problema...".

"Meu problema foi resolvido, mas vejo que você também tem um, e se me permite dizer, é um problema bem grande".

Um sorriso escapou dos seus lábios, você colocou um dedo na boca e o chupou, deslizado o mesmo por seu corpo e me olhando.

"Pode me ajudar? Acho que não consigo sozinho. Sabe como é, né? Um soldado ás vezes não consegue realizar uma missão sozinho. Um ajuda se faz bastante necessária..."

"E vejo que uma ajuda seria extremamente vantajosa para ambos os participantes. Afinal eu acabei de receber uma de extrema importância, que deve ser feita imediatamente."

"É mesmo?" Seu olhar se tornara mais malicioso enquanto esfregava o membro por cima da boxer preta. "E que missão seria essa?"

Lambi meus lábios enquanto olhava para sua ereção. "Saciar um Deus da Morte."

Aqui foi o suficiente para você. Fui prensado na parede na parede e tremi ao sentir o contraste do azulejo frio com o meu corpo. Já podia sentir a minha própria ereção crescendo conforme você passava as mãos em mim.

"Já empolgado? Seria você por acaso insaciável?".

Gemo ao ser mordido no pescoço e me esfrego de volta, agarrando sua nuca para que pudesse olhar bem no fundo de suas ametistas.

"Um insaciável e um ninfomaníaco." Puxo seu corpo para junto do meu. "Não somos perfeitos um para o outro?".

Era palpável a tensão no ar, enquanto nos tentávamos com poucos movimentos, não realizando nem metade da ação que nossos corpos pediam.

"Acho que somos mais do que perfeitos, Hee. Somos almas gêmeas".

Sua voz rouca me deixava louco e te beijei desejando que conseguisse sentir todo o amor e prazer que me dava ter você ali.

Você para o beijo para tentar respirar, aproveito a oportunidade para descer a boca por seu pescoço. Escuto um gemido e perceber que sua pressão sobre mim não é mais tanta troco as posições te prensando na parede.

Ouço meu nome sair de sua boca ao colocar as mãos por dentro da boxer e olho para o seu torso que se movia conforme sua respiração descompassada se seguia.

Ajoelho a sua frente com um sorriso travesso em meus lábios. Olho para o seu rosto que apenas acena num pedido mudo para eu aja logo.

Mordo o Cox da boxer e com os dentes a puxo para baixo, retirado por completo. Tenho como prêmio o seu membro apontando para fora. Já bem vermelho. Não penso duas vezes antes de chupar toda a sua extensão.

Você dá um gemido rouco e alto e me puxa para cima. Enrosco minhas pernas em seu quadril rebolando encima de sua glande. Seu rosto distorcer e seus olhos ficam quase negros enquanto você finca as unhas nas minhas costas e joga a cabeça para trás. Seus longos cabelos serpenteando no ar.

Normalmente você me levaria para a cama, mas consideradas as circunstâncias, ali era um local que parecia bem mais confortável do que qualquer outro. E para dizer a verdade. Eu não estava nem um pouco interessado em conforto.

Você sustenta meu corpo na parede e me beija colocando dois dedos em nossa batalha de línguas. Após um tempo os dedos se vão e partem para entrar em mim, me tentando e me alargando para algo muito maior e também mais prazeroso que seus dedos

Sua outra mão brinca com meus mamilos deixando-os duros me deixando a única tarefa de ofegar, pedir por mais e me agarrar mais ao seu corpo.

De repente os dedos somem. "Abra os olhos, Hee." Sua voz sozinha me fez gemer. Mas não estava preparado para o que eu vi. O corpo trabalhado, os olhos um tom quase roxo e os cabelos. Kami, aqueles cabelos deveriam ganhar um pedestal!

"Gosta do que vê?" Mais uma vez eu tremi só por ele ter aberto a boca. "Eu também adoro o que eu vejo."

Subitamente você avança e me beija. Entra todo em mim com uma investida me fazendo gritar e agarrar com mais força seus ombros.

As estocadas são cada vez mais fortes e então param, abro os olhos e o vejo na minha frente sorrindo.

"Seus olhos são lindos".

"Não tinha um momento mais propício para..." uma estocada mais forte me cala e os gemidos saem soltos, sem que eu ao menos tenha chance de segura-los.

Sua mão é colocada na minha boca.

"Se você continuar com esses sons eu vou gozar logo".

Eu podia ver o quanto ele também se segurava. Os músculos tensos, os dentes mordendo o lábio inferior já deixavam uma fina trilha de sangue escorrer e a força como segurava meus minha cintura.

Uma das mãos me larga e segue para meu membro entre nossos corpos. Seguindo um movimento tão forte quanto o de seus quadris. Eu não posso mais me segurar de berrar seu nome, deixo o êxtase me levar pela segunda vez e posso sentir algum tempo depois você estourando dentro de mim.

Não sei como ainda tem força nas pernas, mas você me agüenta firmemente e sua respiração descompassada bate em meu pescoço.

"Você aceita?"

Seu corpo se separa do meu e seu olhar, agora terno, busca a resposta para a pergunta.

Meu rosto mostra que não entendi o que você quis dizer e você sorri. Adoro quando você sorri.

"Você não ouviu o que eu disse enquanto estava no seu mundo do prazer, né Hee?

Balanço a cabeça em negação enquanto sinto minhas bochechas ficarem vermelhas. Você apenas me beija o rosto e me lava. Sem dizer mais nada, nem mesmo me pondo no chão.

Então me carrega para a cama e beija meu rosto abrindo a gaveta ao lado da cama, me entregando uma caixa preta.

Abro devagar a tampa e encontro um par de alianças dentro do pacote de veludo. Uma negra e uma branca.

"Já estava na hora de um de nós fazer isso, não? Achei que você fosse pedir, mas como você é o mais lerdo de nós, eu achei melhor...".

Interrompo o seu discurso com meus dedos em sua boca e pego um dos anéis sentindo uma textura neles, coloco na luz e me espanto com o que leio.

"Achei que você fosse gostar. É para tornar único, sabe?"

Beijo de leve seus lábios e sorrio mais uma vez ao ver o desenho de uma foice entalhada. Enquanto na branca velho o desenho de asas.

"Peguei o material dos nossos Gundam, ou seja, você tem o primeiro anel de noivado indestrutível do mundo. Sendo que eu achei interessante que a primeira coisa oficialmente branca minha viesse de uma coisa sua. A idéia era poder te mostrar que tudo que é de um é do outro."

Deito no seu torso e sorrio ao admirar a jóia.

"Quando eu te dei a autorização de pegar peças do Wing?" Minha voz era brincalhona, não estava bravo, mas curioso na verdade.

"No dia que eu te pedi umas para *consertar* o DeathScythe."

Sorri ao lembrar desse dia e como eu fui tolo em pensar que ele realmente tinha ido consertar seu Gundam.

"Arigato." Disse simplesmente.

Você sorriu e deu um pequeno beijo em minha testa coçando a minha cabeça.

"Você não respondeu minha pergunta, Koi". Você disse após alguns minutos que ficamos deitados.

"Você não fez a pergunta direito".

Uma gargalhada saiu de sua boca.

"Bom, já que é assim...".

Você se levantou rápido fazendo eu ficar sentado e olhá-lo interrogativo. Vi seu corpo se ajoelhar na minha frente e sua mão tirar o anel que eu continuava a segurar, para colocá-lo de volta na caixa e apresentá-lo a minha frente.

"Heero Yui, ex-piloto do Gundam 01, aceita viver pra sempre ao meu lado?".

Sorrio e olhos nos seus olhos.

"Aceito, Duo Maxwell, ex-piloto do Gundam 02. Mas não será pra sempre." Digo olhando a sua expressão de dúvida. "Apenas até quando você me quiser aqui."

"Então será pra sempre, Hee."

"Aishiteru, Duo." Digo ao me deitar em seu peito após você voltar para cama.

"Aishiterumo, Heero."

_Fin_

**Nota da Autora: **Essa também é outra revisão. Provavelmente eu vou fazer isso com todas as minhas fics, já que eu nem ao menos suporto lê-las. Tenham um pouco de paciência porque isso não vai ser nada fácil.

Quanto a uma fic nova. Eu tinha uma que estava seguindo um caminho maravilhoso e eu já tinha escrito quase que 3 capítulos dela, faltava o quarto e eu postava. Contudo meu belíssimo computador sumiu com 2 capitulos sem motivo nenhum e agora eu meio que to irritada com ele e não vou fazer mais ela. Felizmente eu achei uma que eu tinha escrito a uns 2 anos e precisa de uns retoques e ser colocada no computador. Assim quando eu tiver paciência e se o computador cooperar sai uma nova em pouco tempo.

Obrigada por lerem. ;)


End file.
